Triple Dog Dared
by Escapefromwonderland
Summary: Santana gets a dare and as usual, she cannot e only problem is that, the dare turns out to be more trouble than she originally thought. Sort of Season 1 rewrite, so there are season 1 spoilers. PEZBERRY. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The consistent, shrill whistle made it impossible to relax on the ten-minute break. The Cheerios' drill sergeant/ coach was at it again, demanding perfection from her soldiers. The sounds of the junior Cheerios' cheap tennis shoes echoed across the barren gym. After what seemed like ages the clock struck 5:00pm and the cheerleaders were let out of practice, not evading Coach Sylvester's comment about them being "disgusting animals that needed flea baths". The Cheerios flooded out of the gym and into the humid girls' locker room. All that remained was the infamous Unholy Trinity – Brittany, Santana and Quinn- along with a few junior Cheerios that seemed to believe that if they stuck to the trinity like glue that they could leech of their popularity.

"Got the goods, Blondie? I wants to get my evil on." Santana was almost always impatient when it came to torturing McKinley's resident loser, Rachel Berry. Why the girl posted a video on Myspace every day without fail was a mystery to the trinity, however, the were certainly glad that she did, because it gave them all the more ammunition to tear down the midget. Sighing at Santana's impatience Quinn slid out her laptop out of her backpack and signed into her _Sky Splits_ account and clicked on Rachel's account. Today she was singing, _On My Own_ from _Les Miserables_. Soon the comments came rolling in raging from talking about her awful fashion sense to basically asking her to drop off the face of the Earth. Santana's personal favorite was a comment asking if she could ship herself back to Israel. Eventually the cackling ceased and all that could be heard was the sound of the gigantic ceiling fan. Quinn was still typing furiously on her laptop, berating the midget that felt it was okay to run her hands over her man. While thinking about the infuriating midget an idea popped into her mind, a sinister grin overtaking her face.

"Have something to share Q, or are you just going to sit there looking like a creepy psychopath who just escaped a mental asylum?" Quinn could always count on Santana to crush the moment, but she figured she might as well share her brilliant idea to bring down the man stealing troll. Now that she thought about it some more, Santana would be the perfect one to put her plan in action.

"I'm just formulating a plan to crush that man stealing hobbit and show her, her proper place in the hierarchy." Now Santana had a manic grin on her face, rivaling Quinn's. Making a loser suffer always made Santana happy and it kept Snixx satisfied at least for a little while.

"So, spill Q before, I have to take my razor blades out of my hair and make you tell me." Quinn just rolled her eyes, Santana wouldn't hurt her. Quinn was one of the select few people that Santana actually referred to as a friend plus, Quinn was her ride to school, without her she would have to ride the bus with a bunch of Neanderthals.

"You are going to catfish Manhands." Santana, while loving to get a chance to terrorize the tiny girl was not about to just follow Quinn's delusional plan. Did Quinn not know how much it would physically pain her to even fake be nice to the troll? Just the thought of it physically repulsed the girl. Plus, there must be someone who could be nicer to Berry than she could, if anyone should catfish Yentl it would be Brittany or one of the junior Cheerios.

"Nope. Not happening. I'm not going to catfish Berry. Do you know how much effort it would take? I may love watching her squirm, but I don't have enough motivation to be nice to her, even if it is only online. Why don't you do it Barbie? You are the one who suggested it." Santana did have her point, but Quinn knew if anyone could seduce the annoying Hobbit and shatter her fragile heart it was the girl whose nickname was literally Satan.

"Come on, Santana. You know you are the only one who could seduce the bratty midget." The little stroke of her ego made Santana smile briefly and almost convinced her to go through with her delusional plan. Then, she realized that Quinn was totally banking on that fact. She was determined to not follow Quinn's orders, Q might be the head cheerleader, but Santana did not like to give into anyone.

"Nice try, Barbie, but I said no. It is never gonna happen." Quinn sighed, she really wanted Santana to do this so, she brought out the big guns.

"I triple dog dare to catfish Berry for at least 3 months. You don't even have to pretend to be a boy. I'm sure you could convince Rupaul to fall for you easily." Santana's eyes widened as did multiple of the junior Cheerios' eyes. Santana never backed down from a dare, always saying something like only cowards and pussies backed down from a dare. So, it was typical Santana when, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I really think you should do it Q, since you seem just about obsessed with the idea, but I guess if you're not brave enough to do it then, I guess I'll do it." Quinn smiled and nodded. Handing the laptop to Santana, she motioned for her to type.

Santana racked her mind to think of an acceptable username for her. She looked around and met the gaze of her best friend Brittany and she smiled as an idea popped into her head. Thankfully the name was not taken. Quinn looked over her friend's shoulder and smirked.

"Second_Star_2_the_right? Seriously San, a Peter Pan quote for a username?" Santana just shrugged and started working on her profile. She knew that the strange midget had an affinity for stars plus, Peter Pan was one of Brittany's favorite books ever. She entered trivial stuff to build and mold her profile, something to hopefully catch the troll's eye. After she was finally done she searched for Rachel's profile and clicked on the video. She quickly typed out the first thing that came to mind.

 _ **Second_Star_2_the_right:**_ You truly have the voice of an angel. Someday I wish that I could sing as well as you, but that could never happen :(

Normally Santana wouldn't waste her time typing out grammatically correct phrases, but this was Berry that she was trying to seduce, she had to pull out all of the stops. Logging out, Santana handed the laptop back to Quinn and went out to the parking lot to wait for Quinn to drive her ass home. She had some planning to do. She was sure that Berry would respond to her compliment, she was eager to soak up all of the glory, a selfish, conceited brat is what she is.

Across Lima, a ding could be heard coming from one, Rachel Berry's laptop. She sighed, usually the Cheerios were done with their tirade on her daily Myspace video. She decided to take a break from her English essay discussing the complexity of Jack's character in Lord of the Flies, quickly opening up a Myspace tab. She clicked the new notification and opened it to see who left her a comment. It was someone who she had never seen on any of her previous videos. She sighed, it was quite obvious that their seemingly nice comment was simply a ruse. It was probably someone the Cheerio's hired to humiliate her. She knew Quinn would have it out for her since, Finn, Quinn's boyfriend joined Glee club and shared amazing, musical chemistry with her. Quinn could never truly understand the chemistry that Finn and her have, it's like he was made for her. Their voices complimented each other perfectly though, he is lacking some crucial dance skills.

 _ **Star_In_Training:**_ While, I appreciate your compliment, I know that this is all a ruse to somehow humiliate me.

Moments later there was another ding emitted by her laptop.

 _ **Second_Star _2_the_right:**_ Why would you assume that I have ulterior motives? I was simply making an observation; your voice is quite lovely ;)

 _ **Star_In_Training:**_ Everyone has ulterior motives. For all I know, you could be one of those idiotic Cheerios, trying to gain my trust. You know, I could easily block your account and then, you wouldn't get the pleasure of hearing my beautiful voice.

Rachel was beginning to get frustrated, whoever this person was, was quite obviously trying to gain her trust and was obviously going to try to humiliate her.

 _ **Second_Star_2_the_right:**_ Relax, I'm not a jerk that gets pleasure from terrorizing tiny, extremely talented singers.

Santana was positively fuming at Berry's comment about the Cheerios. Who was she to call the Cheerios idiotic when, she was the idiot who joined the Glee club. She didn't know how she didn't lose her temper and rip the midget to shreds. She was quite glad she controlled her inner Snixx as a reply finally came.

 _ **Star_In_Training:**_ Fine, if you insist on complimenting my obvious talent, then, I guess I won't ban you just yet. If you think this is good check out my rendition of _Don't Rain on my Parade_. That song compliments my voice perfectly. If you want some help with your vocals then, post a video of you singing and I can give you helpful tips. I am known at school for having a huge amount of underappreciated talent so, I'm sure I can be of service to you.

Santana was not expecting for Berry to be this easy to fool. It was almost too easy, like taking candy from a baby. The girl should really know better than to trust some stranger she met online. Her trusting behavior was one of the many reason why slushing her was so enjoyable. She read the hobbit's comment once again and in a moment she found herself getting her camcorder that her abuela got her for her 15th birthday. She pointed the camcorder at her wall of posters and just started singing the first song that popped into her head. She didn't know why her mind jumped to the song _In my Bed_ by Amy Winehouse, but she wasn't complaining. Santana knew that she killed the song and wasn't surprised when a comment popped up from Rachel.

 _ **Star_In_Training:**_ Wow, though I couldn't see your face, that was quite the performance, you were occasionally flat, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Your performance would be better if, you showed your face so, one could see the true emotion you are trying to portray. You should try out for Glee club, your voice though, not as well trained as mine, is quite beautiful. Good luck in your future musical endeavors *

Santana actually almost smiled at the girl's antics, but the she remembered who she was talking to, a boyfriend stealing midget who, called her flat. If she thought about it more she would realize that the girl wasn't really insulting her, she was giving her constructive criticism. Santana brushed off the rest of the comment, knowing that she could never show Rachel her actual face. If it wasn't late at night, Santana would realize that she actually referred to the girl by her name and not a clever insult.

 _ **Second_Star_2_the_right:**_ Goodnight. Don't stay up too late, it would be a shame if you lost your pretty little voice by getting sick due to staying up so late. Can't wait for your next video.

Santana signed off of her computer, satisfied with what she accomplished with the stubborn girl. She fell asleep completely unaware of the huge shitshow that would occur the very next day. Rachel, for the first time since the day before freshman year, fell asleep with a tiny smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock blaring the generic alarm. It was one of the days that the Cheerios had the dreaded early morning practice. Getting up, the first thing she knew she had to do was send the hobbit a message. She figured it was a rule when trying to woo someone to constantly send them good morning messages that are sappy as shit. Waiting for her laptop to power up she went into the kitchen to get the most important thing in the world, the essence of her being, coffee. Coffee was simply the only thing that got her through the day, and she was sure she was going to need all the energy she could hope to continue catfishing Manhands. In the time it took for the ancient laptop to boot up completely, the Cheerio was able to make herself a delicious scrambled egg and get dressed in her pristine uniform.

From her window, Santana saw Quinn's car pull up and knew she couldn't put as much time as she would like. Well, a simple message was better than nothing, the girl figured.

 _ **Second_Star_2_the_right:**_ Good morning, Tinkerbell.

Quinn honked the horn and Santana knew she needed to get her ass to Quinn's car if she didn't want to walk all the way to school. It would take about 30 minutes to walk to school and it wasn't worth it because, Coach Sylvester would definitely make all of the Cheerios do at least 8 laps around the track.

Rachel was just waking up after one of the most peaceful and content night of sleep in a long time. It was 6:00am -as usual- and she was ready and energized for the day. The glee club was planning to perform a recruiting number at the assembly. It was entirely likely that no one with talent to match hers would join, but that was okay, they just needed people who could hold a tune and sway in the background.

Rachel got up and dragged herself to her elliptical and grabbed her phone, as a notification popped up on her laptop. Deciding that missing out on the 5 minutes of exercise wouldn't completely mess up her daily routine, she cautiously opened the notification, expecting it to be another heinous message from the Cheerios. She, however, was pleasantly surprised that it was _Second_Star_2_the_right_ instead. She smiled, it was quite nice to wake up to a considerate message rather than a message telling her to kill herself. Ever since Monday, when she joined glee club, the Cheerios were starting to get more and more vicious. The sounds of her fathers waking up brought her out of her inner monologue enough for her to respond.

 _ **Star_In_Training:**_ Good morning, mysteriously talented singer who, should join glee.

Rachel knew she sounded pretty desperate, but in order to get to be the best show choir, she needed glee club to host semi talented singers. She knew that the mystery person had probably more talent than the other 5 members currently in glee. Quickly, she got dressed and grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, hoping to make up for her missing her valuable elliptical time.

A rather important glee club meeting was called, getting all the members together in the choir room to practice for their big recruiting number. As usual, Mr. Schue was not on time. You would think that the man who was so adamant about revamping the program, would try to be on time, especially considering the fact that this meeting could be detrimental to the glee club's future.

"Okay, everybody, at today's assembly we are doing some of the best music around, to inspire some people to join this wonderful coalition of voices." Everyone in the room was buzzing with excitement, all imagining what they could possibly be singing. Mercedes was hoping for a powerful song that she could belt out, preferably by Aretha. Kurt and Rachel set their sights on a moving Broadway classic that could fully demonstrate their impressive vocal range. "We are paying tribute to one of the best genres ever, disco!" The glee club fully deflated after the news. Mr. Schue completely disregarded the club's obvious discomfort and passed out the sheet music to an awfully cheesy disco song. Everyone in the club was freaking out, Artie was wheeling around in circles and Tina was trying to form a coherent rebuttal, but Mr. Schuester was blatantly ignoring the club's complaints.

In a fit of rage Rachel dropped the sheet music and was going to pick it up when, Finn chivalrously picked it up for her. Finn was so thoughtful and charming considering, about 90% of the school's population would pick it up and throw it directly into the trash can. Seeing Finn's worried expression, Rachel decided to stay after and confront the dreamy quarterback.

"Hello Finn, you seemed to be awfully uncomfortable performing disco. Is there any way I could help you? My musical skills are quite versatile so, I could always help you hit those notes that you fell flat on." Through her tirade Finn simply looked like he was imitating a rock, his face completely devoid of emotion.

"Uhh… I just don't feel comfortable doing disco. I have a reputation as quarterback to keep up and I'm going to get so much crap from my teammates." A plan began to form in Rachel's mind. Her plan was well thought out and she knew it was sure to make Finn see her in a brand new light.

"How about we make some flyers, displaying some of the awesome feats accomplished by modern music artists. Your chromosomally challenged friends might not give you an ice cold slushie bath." Finn seemed excited about the idea, at least this way some of his teammates wouldn't completely trash him.

Santana, along with Quinn was on her way to the teacher' lounge to pick up some Cheerios' flyers when, she -out of the corner of her eye- saw the boyfriend stealing hobbit and Quinn's oaf of a boyfriend attempting to make copies on Coach Sylvester's personal copier. Poking Quinn's side, she all but dragged her by uniform so, they were right by the duo.

"Q, look what we found. A main stealing hobbit pulling around your boyfriend. What are you going to do about it?" Santana loved to antagonize Quinn, it was fun to see how angry she could make her before she blows her top

"Listen here Santana, I am not a 'man stealer'. Unlike some I'm not a girl who throws herself at every guy even if he is taken. I'm simply trying to be a good teammate to poor Finn. Finn needed a boost to his confidence due to the fact, that he goes to school with a bunch of Neanderthals and has to deal with an unsupportive relationship." Santana would be lying if she wasn't at least mildly impressed at the hobbit's attitude. The moment of Santana being impressed was over quick due to the fact that, Rachel was now meekly hiding from Quinn behind Finn.

"Ooohh… Manhands has claws today! What do you say we declaw her, Q?" Quinn was a vibrant red, barely keeping herself from putting her Cheerio's training to use and beating up the stupid midget. Before anything exciting could come from the encounter, Coach Sylvester's signature walk could be heard in the hallway closest to teachers' lounge. The two Cheerios knew better than to be caught in there by their coach, the other two, however, were not so lucky and got caught by an enraged Sue Sylvester.

The two Cheerios started to laugh at the misfortune that befell the whiny troll. Santana thought back to the encounter and caught herself wondering about what put the petite diva in such a combative mood, whatever it was, she was glad for it, she could now get the chance to terrorize the diva for revenge.

"So, Barbie, what are we going to do to Loudmouth? She can't get away with what she said. Someone may have heard her so, her actions cannot go unpunished.

"Don't call me that! Berry is going to get what's coming to her. I'm thinking of a nice cold rainbow hallway slushie attack." Santana just nodded her head, there was no point in talking to Quinn when she was in her kill/destroy mode.

The rest of the day was rather calm, that was until Santana and Quinn entered the classroom that Celibacy club was held in and saw that the only one in there was, the one and only, Rachel Berry. Quinn instantly went on attack mode and started berating the girl.

"What are you doing here? Did you mistake this room from the choir room?! Leave before you get your loser stink all over the room! We have to be in this room for an hour and I don't feel like I can deal with you for an hour." At the end of Quinn's threatening statement, Santana decided that she was officially bored and she decided to have a little bit of fun. Santana signed onto Myspace on her phone and decided to message Rachel. Santana was quite stealthy when it came to being on her phone as, no one noticed it when the rest of the Celibacy club members flooded in.

 _ **Second_Star_2_the_right:**_ So, any chance I could get a sneak peek of what song you will be singing today?

Santana almost laughed at how fast the reply came. The girl must be as bored as she was and was just waiting for something exciting to happen.

 _ **Star_In_Training:**_ Sorry, that would be unfair to all my other adoring fans ;)

This time Santana did let out a small chuckle that, was thankfully undetected in the loud atmosphere of the club.

 _ **Second_Star_2_the_right:**_ Aww… and here I was hoping that I was special. Oh well… I wait eagerly for your next performance. Signed, Your Biggest Fan (Someone who is definitely not joining glee club)

Moments later came another reply, one that Santana did not see coming.

 _ **Star_In_Training:**_ You are special.

Before Santana could muster out a reply Berry was starting to get up and partner with her creepy stalker, Jewfro. Santana would find pleasure in her uncomfortableness if, Puck would stop thrusting the balloon.

Finally, a voice rang out.

"Want to know a secret that all of them don't want you to know?" Nobody answered the obvious rhetorical question. "Girls want sex just as much as boys do!" Santana was shocked, did that really come from the hobbit's mouth? Santana couldn't help herself and muttered wanky as Rachel left the classroom in a huff. Santana just stared at her retreating form while, Quinn was left wide eyed and speechless till, Santana heard her muttering prayers under her breath.

Finally, it was time for the dreaded pep assembly and the even more dreaded glee performance. When the curtain opened and the music started playing, Santana was sure that no one expected the club's music choice. Santana found her eyes glued to the performance till Kurt decided to attempt a strange thrusting movement. Beside her Quinn was seething, getting angrier with each time the hobbit ran her small hands on Finn.

"We have to stop that… thing! She is practically eye raping him!" Santana had the audacity to roll her eyes at Quinn's antics.

"What do you suggest? Why don't we just join glee club, if you are so worried about them singing and dancing together?" Santana got genuinely scared that Quinn seemed to actually consider her proposal.

"Looks like the Unholy Trinity is joining glee." Santana was waiting for Quinn to tell her she was just joking, but the punchline never came.

"We can't! Do you know how much crap we would get for joining Glee?! Plus…." The rest of Santana's rebuttal was incoherent and caused Quinn to raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"What was that?" Santana let out an angry huff and decided to just woman up and tell Quinn.

"I can't be in Glee because, Berry kind of heard me sing. There is no way I can join a singing club and not sing in front of her, it would totally blow my cover!" Quinn was practically hunched over in laughter, somehow, she managed to form a coherent sentence.

"You can sing? Why in the world did you sing for her?" Santana rolled her eyes and replied that there was nothing she couldn't do. "Fine! I'll just make sure that our audition is private and, all you have to do is not perform a solo." Santana let out a sigh, knowing arguing with Quinn when she is in this mood is futile.

After the assembly, Rachel wandered back to the choir room to grab her backpack, what she saw though, was utterly shocking. Why in the world was the Unholy Trinity trying out for glee club?!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:So, I'm going to be honest with you... This chapter was not easy to write, but here it is. Enjoy and please review! :)**

When Santana got home, she immediately logged into MySpace to send Rachel a message about her latest video. Today, the midget was performing a song that went quite well with the song they performed at the assembly. The small girl was singing I Like You by Katy B. Santana smirked at the girl's attempts to be sexy, it was almost, sort of cute, not that Santana would ever admit it.

 ** _Second_Star_2_the_Right:_** Somebody trying to be sexy? I'm pretty sure nothing could top your assembly performance ;) Where did you learn those moves? It was almost like you were tryin to seduce me ;)

The reply came almost instantly.

 _ **Star_In_Training**_ **:** The assembly was quite something and what do you mean "trying" to be sexy, I nailed the song. Anyway, did the assembly make you want to join? We need members who can sing! Plus, how can I be trying to seduce you if, I have no clue who you are. I'm going to try to guess who you are and one day I'll be right. First guess, are you a Cheerio? The Cheerio's had the best view :)

Santana's fingers fluidly typed out what seemed to be a decent reply. There was no way the girl was going to figure her out just yet.

 ** _Second_Star_2_the_Right:_** Sorry, not gonna happen. I was gonna join, but then, I saw that oaf stumbling everywhere. If I was going to join, then, everyone better be great. I don't do anything halfway ;) As for the Cheerios, maybe I'm on the team, but maybe I'm not.

Santana got the notification that Rachel signed off, and she smiled, pleased with the interaction. There was no way, that the girl would know that she is actually-for some deranged reason- already in glee club.

Santana closed MySpace and instead, logged into Netflix and began watching the new season of Orange is the New black. How was it possible that each season was better than the last? The hours flew by and Santana continued to watch, even after her mom and dad went to bed.

The Lopez household was silent. It was 1:00 am and Santana was still up in her room watching the newest season Orange is the New Black, with her headphones in and volume turned all the way up. Normally, said teenage girl would be fast asleep, but how could anyone resist the Netflix series? The peace and tranquility was shattered when, Santana's cellphone began to ring. Seeing if was Quinn, she paused her beloved show to answer her phone. It was quite unusual for her to receive a call this early in the morning.

"What do you want Q? Don't you know what time it is?!" The only sound the Latina could hear was her friend sobbing quite loudly. The sobs were completely incoherent, and though she would never admit it, Santana was quite worried. After many hiccups and heart wrenching sobs, a coherent sentence was formed.

"I-I need y-you, S-San." Santana hung up the phone quietly and grabbed her coat. Whenever a member of the trinity said that they needed someone, no questions were asked. Santana thought she was sneaky and attempted to sneak through the garage quietly, but she was found out. Her mother was standing in the doorway with a tired look.

"Where do you think you're going Santí?" Maribel was not one to beat around the bush, much like Santana. If you asked Maribel though, she would adamantly deny that Santana's frankness came from her.

"Quinn needs me." Maribel just nodded and waved her off. Santana was too stubborn, there was no way that she wasn't going to Quinn. Santana briefly smiled and jumped into her car and sped out of her driveway. Quinn only lived 10 minutes away, and if Santana was driving it was more like 5 minutes. Santana was recklessly turning, almost running 3 red lights, but she finally ended up in the Fabray's driveway. Quinn's parents had always been ridiculously heavy sleepers, not even noticing that their beloved daughter constantly snuck out to got Santana's house to have a sleepover or to a crazy house party.

Quinn was standing in the driveway, her face was red and blotchy, fresh tears freely flowing down her face. Santana immediately jumped out of her car, slamming the door shut. Santana cradled Quinn, not even caring that they were still in the girl's driveway. Santana gently raised Quinn's chin so they were eye to eye.

"Who do I need to beat up tomorrow?" Quinn for whatever reason found it hilarious that Santana was threatening to beat up someone for her mistake. Quinn began to laugh in a hysterical manner, completely terrifying the tanned girl.

"Puck a-and..." Santana was furious. Anyone with eyes could see that Puck wanted to get in Quinn's pants. Santana cursed under her breath, if Fuckerman did anything to Quinn, Snixx will have to pay him a special little visit. Santana forced her tone to remain neutral, she didn't need to scare the poor girl.

"Who else? Puck and who? Just give me a name and I'll make sure they never get within his 20 feet of you." Quinn calmed down slightly, Santana was suprsingly great at comforting her, plus she was so warm in the autumn night.

"M-me..." Santana had a bad feeling that this would happen. The next time she sees Puck she'll make sure that he is neutered. Quinn let out another heart wrenching sob and collapsed into Santana's arms.

"Shh... Quinn, don't worry... You're going to be okay I-I promise." Santana didn't know why she made a promise to Quinn, there was no way that she could protect her from the judgement of everybody in this stupid cow town. She would, however, have a nice talk with Puckereman.

"I can't tell Finn! He'll be so sad and run into the midget's grubby little arms." She did have a point, but Santana knew, not even Finn was stupid enough to think that the thing wa his. Santana didn't really care, she just wanted to help Quinn. She quickly texted Britt saying that Quinn is going to sleep at her house. Brittany always had an open, no questions asked house. If Santana took Quinn home, her mom would most likely ask way too many questions. Santana walked Quinn to her car and drove like a mad woman to Britt's house. Brittany was already standing in the doorway waiting for them with a sad smile on her face. Once Quinn was settled she left to go home. All this emotional stuff wore her out.

Her mom was sitting in the family room waiting for Santana to return home.

"Is everything okay with Quinn?"

"No." Santana climbed up the stairs and flopped on her bed. The clock next to her read 2:23 am, she still had 3 1/2 hours to try to fall asleep.

When morning came, Santana suppressed the image of Quinn sobbing her eyes out, and she further tightened her Cheerio's style ponytail a tad tighter than normal. Her parents were still asleep when Santana left.

Rachel was nervous walking into glee. Today was the first practice where the Unholy Trinty would be present. Why was it that no matter how low on the social ladder she was, the Unholy Trinity still insisted on ruining her life. Rachel sat primly on her usual seat and took out her phone. She opened up a chat with Second_Star_2_the_Right.

 _ **Star_In_Training** : _Good morning! I was wondering if you could post a video of you singing again. I'm trying to come up with new song ideas and if your posters are anything to go by then, you have good music taste.

 _Second_Star_2_the_Right:_ Good music taste? My music taste is fuckin gold. You wanna hear me sing again? Are you sure you just want to hear my beautiful voice? ;)

Rachel blushed,which was something that didn't happen all that much. Rachel as performer saw her fair share of people changing in and out of costumes. Almost nothing embarrassed her so, she was shocked that a simple comment made her blush.

Before she could put her phone away, in strolled Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, looking like they wanted to be anywhere, but the choir room.

"Who are you texting Troll? It's not like anyone would actually want to communicate with you." Rachel sighed. Wasn't Quinn disproving her own point by talking to her? Mr. Schue walked in with a goofy grin on his face.

"First off, I would like to welcome glee clubs newest members, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. All of them will show you what they got, and trust me when I say they are talented." Mercedes and Kurt's eyes blew up yo the size of golf balls while, Finn sat there looking lovingly into Quinn's eyes.

Meanwhile, Santana was going into internal panic mode, but she figured as long as she sang a different song with a different tone, the Hobbit wouldn't suspect a thing. Santana volunteered to go first, the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she can zone out. Santana thought of Puck as thought of what song to band somehow knew exactly what song to play. Santana's natural raspiness came out as she sang the first line.

 _He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by the rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no _

All of the glee club seems shocked that the fiery Latina could actually sing. Quinn looked down and Rachel was lost in thought, just staring at Santana as she sang.

 _You're the one givin' up the love  
Anytime he needs it  
But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd  
You're the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out_

 _He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no_

The Hobbit was now beginning to smile and it worried Santana. Did the girl know who she was on MySpace? Santana paused for a second but continued anyway.

 _It was only late last night  
He was out there sneakin'  
Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone  
All the world's a candy store  
He's been trick or treatin'  
When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home_

Rachel started to nod a long to the lyrics and sing softly. Santana ended the song abruptly and began to make her way to her seat when, Mr. Schuster called her back to the center of the room.

"To make sure we are aware of our flaws, after each performance the audience has to critique the performance so, we can all grow as performers." Santana groaned. She didn't need to hear the glee club's opinion, she knew she was at least the most talented member of glee. Rachel's hand shot up right away, of course the girl would be happy to critique Santana's performance.

"Personally I feel that, you were occasionally flat, but nothing that can't be fixed with my superior vocal coaching. Your performance epwas lacking emotional depth, but that is to be expected." Santana crossed her fingers and hoped that the Hobbit didn't realize that she pretty much said the same thing on MySpace.


End file.
